


'cause i'm the happiest when you smile at me

by chasingembers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barely There Angst, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Human Disaster Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Insecure Tony Stark, Iron Husbands, Ironhusbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-EVERYTHING, Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, RhodeyTony Being Cute, This Man is a Literal Disaster, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has Anxiety, Two Shot, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingembers/pseuds/chasingembers
Summary: The one in which Anthony Edward Stark, having just reached the warm age of seventeen, realizes that he's in love with his best friend.(The idea isterrifying.)





	1. took off my old disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Me vs. writing a two-shot instead of updating my fics. Anyway, I'm back to support my favorite ship (not that I ever stopped). Enjoy!

The first time that he thinks he has more-than-friendly feelings for Rhodes, Tony damn near passes out from worrying himself to death. They're back on campus, ready to face the second semester with bright eyes and fresh faces (the enthusiasm dies by the second day back) and Tony's just gotten back from his parents' place.

He drops his figure onto their beat-up couch and lets out a heavy sigh.

"That bad?" asks Rhodey with a knowing smirk, peeking out from beneath his blankets ('It's too damn cold, Tones' was his reasoning for being so wrapped up, when Tony had asked).

Tony groans, retrieving the remote from its place on the coffee table. "No offense, Honeybear, but you don't even _want_ to hear this one."

Blanching at his nickname a little bit, Rhodey sits up, eying Tony with a bit of humor in his eyes. "Okay, one: don't call me Honeybear — we've been over this! — and two: no offense, but I'm practically your therapist at this point. You can tell me."

Tony raises his eyebrows in amusement. "C'mon, what's wrong with the nickname Honeybear?" he teases, a grin playing on his features. "It's way better than Platypus. But I can call you Platypus, if you prefer."

This gets Rhodey to drag a hand down his face in mock frustration and Tony is _enthralled._ "How about neither?" Rhodey offers, and they laugh.

•

The second time is a little less clear-cut, a little less cookie-cutter clean. Tony's a bit more than tipsy and a lot less than stable when he makes his way back to the dorm that he shares with Rhodey. It's about 2 AM on the dot when he gets into the room with such a ruckus that it even wakes Rhodey up (who would, by Tony's words, sleep through a nuclear attack if you'd let him).

"Christ, Tones," says Rhodey with a bit of tired annoyance falling into his tone. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He tries not to flinch at his friend's tone and tries not to think about the way it reminds him of the disappointment that often made its way onto Howard's face. (He fails.)

Tony shrugs as he shuts the door behind him, clumsily removing his shoes. "It's late," he supplies helpfully.

By this point, Rhodey is out of bed and making his way to Tony. There's worry and concern in his eyes that reminds Tony that Rhodey is _not_ Howard. "How long have you been up?"

"Depends on who's asking," Tony replies, "But I've got stuff to do, Honeybear, and I can't do it with you standing in my way."

Rhodey puts on his all-too-familiar glare and says, "The only stuff you're gonna do is _sleep_. You're gonna work yourself to death, Tones."

Leaving no room for argument or protest, Rhodes helps Tony into more comfortable attire and guides him to the bunk beds. Tony slides into the bed and almost instantly Rhodey can see the resistance drain from him as he drapes the blanket over the younger man.

Tony grabs his wrist when he turns to leave. "Stay?" he asks, his voice meek and pleading. He scoots closer to the wall, patting the empty space as if it would change Rhodey's already-made mind.

"Of course," Rhodey says without thought, sliding next to Tony. "You're a mess, Tones," he adds humorously, grinning.

Tony shifts closer to Rhodey and rests his head on the man's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I know," he replies softly without a hint of humor.

•

The next time (Tony has lost track) is a bit more sudden and to the point. Tony's neck deep in mathematical equations and is running on nothing but fumes and five or six (or eight) cups of coffee. Papers are spread before him in a circle on the floor, along with two or three textbooks on physics.

"Clogging up the walkway, brainiac," Rhodey says lightly, nudging a few of the papers with the toe of his shoe. "Are you even awake?"

Tony nods vigorously but says nothing as he runs his fingers along various pages, scribbling the numbers down on a notepad he's got resting on his knee. "Mhm. I'm working."

"Clearly," says Rhodey, moving some of the papers a bit more this time. "You up for a movie and some pizza?"

This catches Tony's attention, and he lets his eyes fall to his work and then back up to Rhodey a few times, as if he's deciding whether or not he can let himself relax for more than a second at a time. "What movie?" he questions, returning his gaze back to the numbers. "It better not be a dumb chick-flick," he adds, lighter this time.

"You won't know unless you try," Rhodey retorts, clearly winning this movie-debate. "Come on, I'll pay."

Tony snorts. "Please. I'll pay," he says, fishing out his phone, "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Anything you want," Rhodey returns. "But get _good_ soda, please."

The genius nods, collecting all of the papers and throwing them haphazardly into a pile on the nearest desk. "Right, no Pepsi."

(He orders Pepsi on purpose just to get a reaction out of his friend. And if he falls asleep with his head on Rhodey's thigh halfway through the movie, neither of them say anything.)

•

It comes to a crescendo one night when Tony wakes himself up with a nightmare and finds Rhodey there by his side, as he always is, wrought with worry. Rhodes regards him with more emotion and care than anyone in his life ever has and he doesn't say that _that_ is the reason he's crying by the time Rhodey takes him into his arms.

He doesn't say that the idea of loving Rhodey terrifies him enough to force him into the jaws of an anxiety attack. He doesn't tell Rhodey that he's scared he'll ruin this tentative relationship they're building because he said the wrong thing or made the wrong move.

He doesn't tell Rhodey that he feels for him in the way he's never felt for another person before, in a way that brings him simultaneous fear and joy.

He doesn't tell Rhodey any of it, but instead he wraps his arms around Rhodey's broad frame and sobs into his shirt.

"It was just a nightmare," says Rhodey, rubbing soothing patterns into the bare skin of Tony's back.

 _Just a nightmare,_ the back of his mind echoes.

•

Tony throws himself into his work in order to avoid the emotions that roll and crash like waves within him. He memorizes equations and formulates theories in hopes of distracting his mind from its very curious interest in James Rhodes. (It doesn't work.)

It's half past one in the morning when a very worn-out looking Rhodey approaches him. He lifts his glance and sighs, moving some of the papers out of the way. "I know," Tony says before he can stop himself, "I've been avoiding you. I'm sorry."

Rhodes looks surprised at his very up-front confession. "No, Tones, it's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he says gently. "You've been working yourself to death and that usually means something's going on," he taps his temple with his index finger for emphasis, "up here."

"I'm okay," Tony retorts, too fast and too quickly. He sighs and picks at the hem of his pants as he adds, "Okay. You're right. I've been a bit preoccupied."

Rhodey offers his hand and Tony takes it, pulling himself to his feet and exhaling lightly. His friend looks at him expectantly and he wrings his hands, wrought with anxiety. "Uh," he stutters, suddenly feeling as if he were thrust into a cliche high school movie. He collects himself and regards Rhodey with a smile that's a bit too fake, a bit too forced. "It's not really important right now."

"Tony, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Rhodey reassures him softly, which hurts a little bit, because Tony would never think otherwise.

He could confess right here, right now, and let Rhodes know about the crescendo of emotion occurring within his chest. But — but, that could very well end in disaster, and Tony wasn't too keen on standing in the ashes of his only stable friendship.

He nods. "I know, Honeybear," he grins, flashing one of his more sincere smiles. Then, a little less enthusiastically, he adds, "I suppose I've just been stressed."

"With the way you work yourself," says Rhodey, "I'm not surprised."

And life went on.

•

The nightmares get worse. Tony isn't sure why they do, because he hasn't seen his father since the holidays before the semester began. But they worsen, and the little sleep Tony does get is often plagued by his fear of never being good enough. Of never being _enough._

He doesn't tell Rhodey, not at first. He's quiet enough that he can wake up, sweating and shaking, without disturbing Rhodey.

And when he does wake Rhodey, it's not accidental.

The first time he does, he's barely coherent and only manages to wake Rhodey because he was able to make his way down from the top bunk without falling into a panic attack. The older man startles, blinking away sleep, and a flurry of emotions flies over his face before he tugs Tony's shaking frame closer and promises him things will be okay.

Tony doesn't leave Rhodey's bunk that night.

It happens like clockwork at three in the morning every other night. Every single time, Tony wakes himself up with barely-constricted sobs and the distant promise of a belt if he'd stepped out of line again lingering in his mind.

Slowly, Rhodey's bunk turns more into Rhodey _and_ Tony's bunk.

Tony sleeps wedged between Rhodey's frame and the wall and feels more rested than he has in months — years, probably. Rhodey assures Tony he doesn't mind every time the genius has an insecurity-spurred meltdown, and things mellow out for a while.

(And when Tony's nightmares seem to settle down for a while like a beast falling to sleep, they don't say anything.)

(Tony doesn't leave the bunk, either.)

•

Eventually, it gets to be enough that Tony can't be around Rhodey for extended periods of time out of fear of exposing himself. Their relationship was built upon stable foundations of shared interests and trust, but still Tony feels that if he steps the wrong way, the foundation will crumble and he will lose Rhodey entirely.

Because as much as he'd love to deny it, as much as he'd love to pretend it was some teenage crush, it wasn't. Tony loves Rhodey, and there's no easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy way to put it. It's not clean edges and sharp corners; it's rough and jagged, misshapen in spots, but it's the most intensely Tony has ever felt for anybody.

It's terrifying, to say the least; loving someone when you're already too afraid to love yourself or let anyone in.

But Rhodey had found his way into Tony's heart without an invitation or a key, hadn't he? He hadn't taken Tony's heart and broken it so he could fit inside, but instead fit into a gap like a missing puzzle piece, a foundation that he hadn't known he was missing.

It was intoxicating and horrifying.

Tony works some, and then he works some more; he still manages to make time for Rhodes, but he tests theories and works out algorithms he's solved time and time again if only to live under the pretense that he's getting something done.

Still, Tony manages to get roped into another movie night by Rhodey. This is usually what their weekends consisted of: Tony working himself to death instead of relaxing, and Rhodey eventually coaxing him out of his mind-cave and onto the couch.

"You need it," Rhodey says honestly on one Friday night, "You look like shit, Tones. If you're not careful, I'm scared your eye bags will have eye bags," he teases, wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulders.

Tony goes with it, shrugs his shoulders. "They make coffee for a reason," he counters.

"Tones," says Rhodey dramatically, "I'm pretty sure coffee wasn't invented solely to fuel your work marathons."

"Fair, but no one said I couldn't use it that way."

Rhodey snorts. "Tony, you are either going to sleep tonight, or I'm restricting your coffee access." He makes a key-and-lock gesture with his hands.

Tony feigns a gasp and says, "You would never!"

It's easy, free-flowing and comfortable. (Tony is utterly terrified of ruining it.)

•

He's in bed, in the oh-so-familiar spot between the wall and Rhodey where he normally sleeps, when he panics. It happens in a series of steps: one) he has a nightmare, again, which exasperates him to no end, two) Rhodey is missing when he wakes up, and three) the absence of his friend increases the anxiety that had already lingered because of his nightmare.

Tony pulls the blanket off of his trembling frame, suddenly feeling a bit too boxed-in and warm. "Rhodey?" he asks against the surge of his bloodstream in his ears.

Light floods the room when Rhodes opens the bathroom door, revealing his still half-asleep figure. He blinks a few times before his eyes settle on Tony, then he's by his side in seconds. "Tones, what's wrong?"

"I—" he says, his chest suddenly feeling incredibly tight. "I thought you had left," he answers meekly, ducking his head. "I woke up, and I— you weren't here, and I know it's not fair of me, but—"

Rhodey tugs him into an embrace and Tony buries his face in the crook of his neck. "Never, Tones," Rhodes promises, his hands instinctively going to Tony's back. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I mean that."

Tony nods vigorously. "Okay. Okay," he breathes, "Sorry for freaking out on you." He looks at Rhodey sheepishly when he pulls back.

"Don't be sorry, Tones," says Rhodey, climbing into bed next to Tony. "C'mere."

Tony lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and rests his head on Rhodes's chest, listening to the heartbeat there. Rhodey wraps his right arm around Tony's smaller frame and holds him there.

Some period of time later, when Rhodes has fallen asleep and the only sounds are his soft snores, Tony shifts. To the dead of night, he says, "I think I'm in love with you. It's terrifying, but I'd be willing to do it. For you."


	2. i thought that i heard you laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rhodeytony being cute. that's it, that's the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff without plot! you know, i had a plot for this somewhere... think i lost it, though. i tried to do another even balance of angst and fluff. idk if it worked out.
> 
> but- i really wasn't expecting so much support on this!! thank you guys so much!

"Oh my god, Tony, you're a mess," comes Rhodey's voice, soft yet rough in the same way that a river wears down the very rocks it flows upon. "What happened?"

Tony's leaned against the wall next to the entrance to their dorm room. He slouches, obviously drunk. His golden-honey eyes shimmer with unshed tears and his shoulders carry the slightest tremble with his every breath. "What didn't?" he says softly, the words thick and heavy despite the sad smile that graces his lips.

"Come on," Rhodey speaks gently, with the same care one would take around a house of cards, and rests his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up, Tones."

Tony says nothing in return but follows Rhodes into their shared bedroom. Rhodey leads him to their bottom bunk and helps Tony out of his T-shirt, which he was visibly struggling with. Tony sits at the edge of the mattress, his expression blank save for the occasional twitch of the lips.

By then, a few tears have spilled over Tony's cheeks, rolling over the crests of his cheekbones and pooling at the chin. His lower lip trembles and a few more tears spring free each time he blinks. His chest, now bare, rises and falls erratically, his shoulders pulled taut with tension.

"Tones," says Rhodes quietly, "What's bothering you?"

Tony gives a halfhearted shrug, his gaze glued to the floor beneath them, as if he were studying every fiber and thread of the carpeting. For a moment, the only sounds in the room are his soft, shaky inhales and exhales, his chest quivering with every movement of the lungs.

Rhodey crouches downward so that his eyes are at the same level as Tony's. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

This causes a muffled sob to escape the clutches of Tony's lips, and he sucks in a shuddering breath through clenched teeth. For a moment, his eyes fall shut, and crystal-clear tears collect on the tips of his lashes before slipping free.

A hand falls upon Tony's knee, followed by a reassuring squeeze, and it is then that Tony lifts his glance. Rhodey is watching him with nothing but concern and worry written in every feature of his face. Tony manages a soft inhale before he says, "I don't want to let you down."

It's whispered so quietly that Rhodey might have missed it if he weren't paying attention.

Rhodey doesn't have a chance to say anything in response because Tony is talking again, as if some floodgates within his mind have been broken down. "I'm not enough for Howard," he sighs, the movement causing a few more tears to trail down his cheeks. "I know I'm not. I— I'm here, MIT, at seventeen— but I'm doing something wrong. I'm not doing _enough_."

He looks at Rhodes, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy, his nose rose-tinted and runny. "I thought, 'Maybe I'm not good enough for anybody.' That's why I drink. It's why I work so hard, but— but, I met you," he says, a soft, choked laugh bubbling from his throat. "I met you and thought, 'God, I am _so_ lucky.' And then, 'Wow, I'm terrified.' Because, Rhodey, I— I _love_ you. And I'm so scared of that."

"Oh, Tones—"

"It's okay," he speaks quietly, each syllable trembling in rhythm with his lips. "It's _okay_ , Rhodey. You don't have to say anything."

Tony says nothing as he stands with a shuddering breath. He lets a hand fall to Rhodey's shoulder and it lingers for a second too long before he gives it a squeeze and drops his hand. Still, he climbs into his (Rhodey's) bunk, much to Rhodes's subtle relief. This was a good thing, it meant that Tony hadn't felt the need to isolate himself despite being so open — but that could change at any moment.

He pulls his knees close to his chest, feeling Rhodey drape the comforter over him before climbing into bed. He tries (and fails) to muffle the sobs that linger within his throat. He feels Rhodey's arm around him, then his chest against his back, and finally a soft whispering of, "It'll be okay, Tones. I've got you."

•

"That's right, Tones, easy. Breathe for me, okay?" Rhodey says, rubbing circles against Tony's still-shuddering back.

Tony sighs. It's been three days since what his brain has dubbed The Incident, and during those days, Rhodey's mannerisms toward him hadn't changed negatively. In fact, it felt like Rhodes had become a bit more protective of him, always hovering somewhere off to the side even if they weren't engaged in conversation.

Rhodey has just helped Tony through another one of his post-nightmare panic attacks. They're perched on the couch, some dumb romcom playing in the background.

"Thank you, Honeybear," says Tony softly, lifting his head to look at Rhodey. "I don't say it enough—"

Rhodey shakes his head, interrupting Tony. "It's okay, Tony. You don't have to say something to mean it."

Tony nods, his chest constricting ever so slightly. "I'm scared," he whispers, "Of ruining this. Our friendship, relationship— whatever the hell it is."

"Whatever the hell it is," Rhodey echoes, grinning softly, his eyes shining with a fierce protective instinct. "But Tones— it doesn't matter if we're just friends or something more. I'm always going to be here for you. Besides, you're kind of stuck with me now; you know you would've been kicked out of here for partying too much if I didn't vouch for all your alibis."

Tony manages a shaky smile, lightly punching Rhodey's shoulder. "Shut up, Platypus."

Then, a bit more quiet, he says, "Thank you. For everything."

•

Tony won't lie. He _really_ regrets watching all of those chick-flicks with Rhodey every time he asked, because love is a _lot_ more complicated than the movies make it out to be. Of course, his attachment issues don't make things any easier, but that doesn't mean he's not allowed to be frustrated with himself.

He's not frustrated about anything that happened with Rhodey, but rather with himself. Of course, his confession to the one person he could trust in his life just _had_ to happen because he was incredibly drunk and unstable.

Tony has made many, many mistakes in his life. He doesn't want to be Rhodey's mistake.

He's already _Howard_ _'s_ mistake. If he lost Rhodey too, he wouldn't be able to take it.

It's why Tony regrets the way he said it to Rhodey. It had become something meaningless, something lost among the haze of drunk thoughts on Tony's very miserable night.

But he'd still said it.

And that counted for something, right? They say a drunk man's words are a sober man's secrets.

•

If Rhodey's bothered by Tony, he doesn't show it. Tony doesn't know if that bothers him or reassures him (or scares him). Probably an odd combination of the three, because emotions were never black and white, if Tony's brain had anything to say about it.

See, it's confusing, because Rhodey still regards him the same way, ever still the protector Tony never had. He is still Rhodey's Tones, but the touches linger a little longer, they sleep with many, many entangled limbs, and maybe Tony's gaze lingers on Rhodey for a second too long when he's not looking.

Tony's not complaining, but his brain sure has a few things to say about it.

•

"What's got you, Tones?" asks Rhodey one evening when Tony is brooding over a slice of pizza, his brows low-set and his lips pressed firmly into a thin line even with food in his mouth.

"How do you _always_ know when something's bothering me?" Tony grunts with exasperation, though he isn't really peeved about it. He's actually quite grateful, but you wouldn't get that from just looking at him. He sighs, pushing his plate aside and crossing his legs in front of him. "I'm just... frustrated."

"About?" Rhodey presses, taking a sip of soda (which, this time, is not Pepsi; after Tony's last pizza-prank, Rhodey revoked his pizza-ordering rights).

He drags a hand down his face. He briefly sets his gaze upon the stack of textbooks and papers beside him, considering using the work as an excuse. But this was Rhodey, and even though they were in this weird dance between friends-but-more, Tony still owed him the truth.

"I- hm," he starts, with a half-shrug and a downcast gaze, "I can't stop thinking about how my first 'I love you' to you was said when I was crying and so drunk I could barely see, let alone think straight. You deserve better, even if you fight me on it, Honeybear."

He clears his throat. "You deserve better than someone like me."

"Tones," Rhodey says softly, "You know I'm not bothered by things like that, right? You are _more_ than enough for me."

Tony shrugs. "It doesn't bother you, but it bothers me. I want to fix it; I _need_ to."

Rhodey's expression shifts from something lighthearted and amused to a softer, more loving expression. He crosses the space between them, kneeling so that he would be on Tony's eye level. Then, hands are on both sides of Tony's face.

"So fix it," Rhodey says gently, and Tony is _staring,_ staring into Rhodey's eyes like he's been struck by lightning.

Some part of his brain says: 'Kiss him, you dumbass.'

And so he does.

It's everything Tony thought it would be and Tony can feel emotions vying for dominance within his head, crashing and foaming like waves breaking at the shoreline.

"I think I love you," Tony says when he pulls away, breathless and exhilarated and _terrified_ all at the same time.

Rhodey smiles. _A lot._ "I think I love you too, Tones. So very much."

Tony thinks he's learning, slowly, that not every mistake is a bad thing.

•

Tony is fucking _terrified_ of commitment. It's a lot of pressure and anxiety that he isn't used to. He's never considered himself a man of commitment to anything outside of his projects, and neither has the media. He knows that Rhodey deserves better than him, yet still the man stays.

Tony couldn't tell you why if you asked him.

But he knows he loves Rhodey, even if he's not the best at showing it. He feels for Rhodey in ways he's never felt before.

And, not surprisingly, the idea is scary. Terrifying.

It's a change that he's willing to make, though, no matter how much it scares him.

•

"I will be here for as long as you need me to be, Tones," Rhodey says, long into the night when Tony confessed his insecurities to him. "I won't force you into anything. We'll do this at your pace, okay?"

Tony nods, taking Rhodey's hand silently. "I love you, Rhodey," he says quietly into the darkness of the bedroom. It's a quiet admission, whispered into the void as Tony exposed his very heart to the only person he trusted enough in the world to show it to.

Rhodey hugs him and says: "I love you, Tony."

Tony cries. Rhodey hugs him through it.

Tony thinks things might be okay.

•

"I think," Tony says, on one of his better days when he's not so overwhelmed with insecurity, "We should go out tomorrow night. For dinner."

Rhodey raises his eyes from the textbook in his lap. "Yeah? Where to?"

Tony shrugs, dangling his arm off the couch, tapping his fingers on the rug. "Wherever you want, Honeybear. It's all you."

Rhodey adjusts his position on the couch and gazes at Tony softly. "You don't care if people see?"

"Honeybear, my entire life is recorded by the media," Tony snarks, rolling his eyes. "But if you want it to be more private, we could always go out under the guise of friendship."

"Anthony Stark," Rhodey mockingly shames him, "I love you. What makes you think I wouldn't want people to know?"

He flails his arm a bit in a failed attempt at a shrug. "I dunno," he mutters, "It's kind of embarrassing. I mean, I'm not exactly known for my commitment."

"The Tony I know and the Tony the media knows are two very different people," Rhodes says pointedly, clearly marking the subject closed. "I love you, Tony. I will say that as many times as I need to for you to believe me, and then some."

"I love you, Honeybear," Tony says, smirking when Rhodey ducks his head, "With everything that I have."

Rhodey rests his hand on Tony's leg and looks at Tony with a look of trust that no one has ever gazed upon him with.

And Tony smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this one! i'm sorry for being so silent with all of my fics. i struggle with depression which kills my motivation, and then generalized anxiety disorder makes me doubt everything i put out here, so my 'stress relieving technique' is actually a lot more stressful than it needs to be. LMAO
> 
> it makes writing a real fucking chore and i'm sorry that i never finish anything before posting it lmfao
> 
> was this an ok ending ??? im so bad at ending fics. lmfao my writing be like trash as fuck but im still posting it


End file.
